With increased mobility of computing devices and collaborative editing of files, file comparators find an extensive use for editors and developers. Such comparators help identify changes made in a collaboratively edited file or identify differences between two files. Files may be compared word by word, but the complexity and time consumption increases with comparing large files and files including graphical objects.
Traditional methods used in parsing and comparing files in a visual programming language suffer drawbacks including limited application towards specific category of files, lacking a user interface and providing incoherent outputted results. Hence there is a requirement of a system for comparing files in a visual programming language which at least limits some of the above mentioned drawbacks while reducing time required for carrying out file comparisons.